


Playing the Part

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Robbie asks Gary to be his boyfriend for all the wrong reasons.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“I need your help!” Robbie flew into the room like a hurricane and slammed his body down beside Gary on the couch.

The older man closed his magazine neatly and turned his attention to the man who was quite apparently still the baby of the band.

“What can I do for you, Rob?” he asked calmly.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Gary blinked. “Sorry, what?”

Robbie sat up straight, his face serious. “Mark is about to tell me he loves me.”

“He says that all the time.”

The younger man shook his head. “He’s going to tell me he’s in love with me. I don’t want to hurt him, but I don’t feel the same way.”

“So your solution is to pretend you’re dating me?”

Robbie shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

“Wouldn’t that hurt him anyways?”

“But it wouldn’t be because I don’t love him back.”

“Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?”

“Yes. So will you do it?”

Gary ran a hand down his face. “Why me?”

“He’s hardly going to believe I have a thing with Howard or Jay.”

“Because that would be ridiculous,” Gary said dryly.

“And if it were anyone else, I would have told him about it ages ago.” Robbie bit his lip and lowered his head. “Please, Gaz. He’s been the only one who’s never given up on me. I can’t break his heart.”

“Couldn’t you do the mature thing and have an adult conversation with him? Explain how you feel.” He was met with a blank expression, so Gary sighed. “Would you like it if I talked to him?”

Robbie’s head popped up, eyes bright, and he planted a kiss on Gary’s cheek. “You’re the best!”

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” a timid voice asked from the doorway.

Gary’s eyes widened. “Mark! Err, how long have you been there?”

Mark smiled shyly. “Don’t mind me. I was actually hoping I could steal Rob away for a second. There’s something I wanted to talk about.” He dug the ball of his foot into the ground nervously.

Robbie glanced at Gary in a panic. The other man acknowledged his worry with a nod. 

“You know, Mark,” Gary started, “there’s something I was wanting to talk to you about.” He turned to Robbie and whispered, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” He squeezed the younger man’s knee reassuringly.

“Thanks.” Robbie stood and hugged Mark on his way out. “I’ll be in the other room if you lads need me.”

“What was that all about?” Mark questioned as he took the newly vacated seat next to Gary.

Gary twiddled his thumbs as he tried to find the right words. “I couldn’t help but notice the way you look at him.”

Mark blushed. “Is it that obvious? That’s actually what I wanted to talk to him about.” He turned to look at the door longingly.

Gary hesitated. “See, mate, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Mark turned back to him with a frown. “Why not?”

The older man shrugged. “You know Rob. His mind is so changeable. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Mark shook his head. “He’d never hurt me, not knowingly.”

“But you know he’s the kind of guy who acts first and thinks later.” Gary paused for a moment. “I just don’t think he’s the right person for you.”

“You don’t think I’m good enough for him, do you?” Mark pouted.

“No, that’s not it at all!”

“I’m not strong enough for him, not patient enough. That’s basically what you just said.” The distress was evident in his voice.

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

Mark crossed his arms. “Then why are you so against the idea of me and Rob?”

“Because he and I are seeing each other!” Gary blurted out. He clapped his hand on his mouth. “Shit, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Mark’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god. Of course. What I walked in on earlier. Gaz, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re what?”

“I wasn’t trying to make a move on your boyfriend. I swear I didn’t know.”

Gary put a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and decided to go with the lie. “It’s fine, really. I just didn’t want to put Rob in an awkward position. He cares about you tremendously. We both do.”

Mark looked down sadly. “I want you both to be happy. I really mean that.”

Gary’s heart broke for him. “I wish the situation were different.”

Mark let out a strangled laugh. “That’s mighty big of you to say to the man who just almost tried to steal your boyfriend.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Rob’s a great guy. I’m really happy for you.”

Gary forced a grin. “Oh, it’s definitely an unconventional relationship.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie popped his head back into the room once Mark had left. “How’d he take it?”

Gary waved a hand about. “Fine.”

“Really?” The brunette was quite surprised. “You told him I didn’t love him in a romantic way, and he took it fine?”

Gary gulped. “Yeah,” he answered evasively.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. “What exactly did you say to him?”

Gary dropped his head. “That we’re dating,” he admitted. “He was so worried he wasn’t good enough for you!”

“Gaz!”

“I know.”

“You said you would take care of it!”

“I know. I did try to talk to him… just not in the way I had originally anticipated.”

Robbie bit his lip. “So what are we going to do?” he asked hesitantly.

“I guess we’re boyfriends for the foreseeable future.” Gary shook his head. It had all gone so wrong so quickly.

“At least until the end of the tour. Then I’ll be back in LA and out of sight, out of mind.” Robbie nodded confidently at his plan.

Suddenly, a pair of lips came crashing against Gary’s. The blonde stumbled back in surprise. “Rob! What the hell?”

The younger man’s eyes darted to the opposite side of the room. Gary followed his gaze to find Mark trying to look in every direction but at them.

“Mark! We didn’t see you there!” he said nervously.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry to interrupt. I wasn’t trying to spy on you or anything.” He was still looking away.

“You really have to stop apologizing.”

“Sorry.”

Gary rolled his eyes.

Robbie slung an arm around Gary. “Gaz and I were just about to head into the studio. Do you want to join us?”

Mark’s eyes brightened at the invitation. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense! Let’s go!” The youngest member of the band led the way out the door, leaving Mark and Gary to follow behind.

Mark slowed their pace so that Robbie was out of earshot. “If you rub his hairline right where it meets his neck, it’ll make him purr like a kitten,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Gary blushed. “Oh, um, thanks.”

—-

Gary watched as Robbie tapped his pen nervously against his notebook as he awaited their opinions on a verse he had read aloud. He was still adjusting to being back in the band and needed constant validation.

“I think it’s great!” Gary gave his approval.

“Well, you have to say that, don’t you?” Robbie smirked at Mark and sighed dramatically. “Boyfriends.”

Mark giggled. “If you want my opinion,” he started, pointing at a line in the notebook, “you can maybe shorten that. Take this out. Make it less wordy.”

Robbie looked over to Gary. “See, Marky gives constructive criticism.”

Mark smiled as he stood up. “I’m going to make a cuppa and give you two some alone time.” 

“You know, you don’t have to try so hard,” Gary said after Mark had left the room.

“We have to make it look believable.” Robbie flipped to a new page and started scribbling.

“That’s not what I meant.” Gary moved to the seat beside his friend and gestured at the notebook. “You’ve always been welcome in this band. You don’t have to prove yourself to us or anyone else.”

Robbie glanced sideways at him. “I always have to prove myself. Every album I make from here on out will be called a ‘comeback album.’ I always have to be on point. Any little slip up will be touted as a career-ender by the press.”

Gary nodded sadly. He knew exactly how vicious the media could be. “You don’t have to be anyone else but Bob from Stoke with us.”

He reached out and put a hand on Robbie’s shoulder, his fingertips stroking the hairs at the back of his neck. Robbie closed his eyes and let out an appreciative hum. Gary felt a warmness spread within him from the sound and continued rubbing Robbie’s neck.

The blonde was startled out of his reverie by a noise behind him. He caught Mark’s knowing gaze.

Mark shook his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, the looks, the playful teasing. You two are so smitten with each other.”

Robbie grinned at him. “That’s my Captain.”

Gary pulled his hand away awkwardly and rubbed his own neck. “Erm, yeah. Back to writing, alright?”


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later during the promotional tour, Robbie snuck into Gary’s hotel room. Gary set his book aside and sat up in the bed, waiting for the younger man to start talking.

“Mark just asked me if there’s anything wrong with our relationship. We’re not as touchy-feely as we were before,” he explained.

Gary sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was almost afraid to ask. “What do you suggest we do about that?”

“Well, I told him we were just tired from all the promo. Then he started giving all these suggestions to spice up our love life.” Robbie shuddered at the memory of the conversation.

“Yeah, he’s good at giving advice like that.” Gary commented, recalling the last piece of advice Mark had given him that had made him feel so unhinged. “So what do you want to do?”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Rob…”

“It’s a huge bed. You’ll hardly even realise I’m here.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Gary shook his head. “What will the others think? It’s one thing to put on a show for Mark. I don’t want to lie to Howard and Jay as well.”

“Just tell them the truth. Tell them I asked to stay over because we’re working on something together. It’s not a lie.”

Gary just gave him a disapproving look.

“Please, Gaz.” Robbie crawled into the bed and snuggled close to Gary. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he said in a sing-song voice.

Gary swallowed the lump in his throat. His skin burned where Robbie was pressed against him. “Yeah?” he croaked out.

“Yeah. You can sing lead on the next song we write,” Robbie offered happily.

“Fine,” Gary consented. He pushed the younger man away in mock disdain. “Just stay on your side of the bed, and don’t steal the covers.”

Robbie rolled onto his back and pressed his head back against the pillows. “Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?”

“Because I paid the concierge to give you the worst room,” Gary joked.

Robbie laughed. “Fifteen years ago, I would have believed that.”

“Fifteen years ago, I might’ve done it,” Gary replied. They both erupted in a fit of giggles, playfully nudging each other.

They ended up on their sides facing one another. Robbie propped himself up on his elbow and leaned in. Gary watched as those green eyes came closer to him. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before. This is nice,” Robbie whispered.

Gary chuckled uneasily. “You still don’t have a boyfriend, but I’m glad we can finally be comfortable around each other again.”

Robbie placed his palm against Gary’s chest. Gary looked down at it as it lingered for a moment before Robbie pushed off and jumped out of the bed. “Let me go grab a few things from my room.”

Gary let out a deep breath after the younger man disappeared from the room. “Jesus, what’s wrong with me?”

A knock came at the door while Gary was still trying to regain his composure.

“It’s still open, Rob,” he called out.

Mark popped his head in sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s just me.”

Gary sat up and straightened out his clothes. “Alright, mate?”

“Yeah, I was just… I dunno…” His shoulders heaved.

Gary patted the spot next to him. “Come on. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Mark sat down and looked around uncomfortably. “Are you happy with Rob?” he blurted out quickly.

“Well, yeah.”

“It’s just… and I don’t mean to intrude… you’re hardly ever together unless it’s all of us. And I really want you both to be happy. But—”

Gary held up a hand to stop the rambling. “We’re fine. He’s actually just gone to get some things to spend the night here.”

“Oh.” Mark looked down at his hands. “Forget I said anything then.”

“You still have feelings for him, don’t you?” Mark remained silent. “It’s okay. I won’t be cross.”

Mark frowned and kept his gaze down. “I’m trying to get over him. I really am. Then I saw you two drifting apart, and I couldn’t help but hope. Then I felt horrible and so guilty about hoping that I even gave Rob tips on how to rekindle your relationship.”

Gary threw his head back and laughed. “He might’ve mentioned that.”

“I’m so sorry, Gaz.”

Gary smiled kindly at his friend. “It’s alright. If I’m being honest, I was keeping my distance from Rob.”

“Why?” the other man questioned.

“Because I’m afraid of the way he makes me feel,” Gary admitted quietly.

Mark patted his shoulder. “I’ve been there. There’s just something about him, a boyish charm, I guess. He loves and he hurts so purely. He says what he really thinks. He never believes he’s good enough, even though he’s a star in my eyes. You can’t help but want to hold him and protect him from this world.”

“Yeah.” Gary agreed with every single word.

“He needs a good person to love him.” Mark gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Robbie was already talking as he pushed his way back into the room, several items balanced precariously in his arms. “I should warn you, Gaz, I sleep-eat. Keep me away from the mini-fridge. Oh, Marky!”

A few toiletries dropped to the floor at Robbie’s sudden halt. Mark hopped out of the bed to pick them up and delicately placed them back onto the pile in Robbie’s arms.

“Don’t you have a bag?”

“It started out as just a couple of items. I don’t know how they multiplied.”

“Complete mystery,” Gary quipped.

“Will wonders never cease?” Robbie deadpanned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Mark observed the teasing exchange between his friends and shuffled his feet. “I’ll just, uh, leave you two alone then. Have a good night.”

“Night, Marky.”

“We’ll see you in the morning.”

Robbie dropped his pile into a chair and eyed the door Mark had just walked out of. “I hate lying to him,” he said sadly. He crawled into the bed beside Gary and stared up at the ceiling. “I miss being able to go into his room and just chat about anything and everything and nothing at all.”

Gary raised an eyebrow. “Like this?”

Robbie turned to him. “Yeah, like this.”

“Did you and Mark do this a lot in the 90’s?”

Robbie smiled fondly as he reminisced. “Yeah, there was one time I thought this hotel was haunted, but he still convinced me to take a walk in the woods nearby. I couldn’t sleep alone for weeks! We’d spend every night giggling under the covers like a couple of twats.”

Gary pulled the sheets up around the both of them. “I’ll have to do for now, I’m afraid.”

Robbie snuggled close and yawned. “You’re a lot cuddlier.”

“Hey now!”

“Like a big Barlow bear,” the younger man mumbled.

Gary started to reply but found that Robbie was already asleep, snoring lightly.

“Good night, Rob,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the other man’s forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

“So?”

Gary looked up to see Mark joining him by the catering table. “So, what?”

“Did you two have a good time last night?” Mark asked. He grabbed a plate and started piling food onto it.

Gary’s cheeks reddened. “We were so knackered, we just ended up having a chat and then sleeping.”

“Oh.”

Gary picked up an apple and examined it with more intensity than needed. “We’re fine, really. It was nice just to spend time with him.”

“I’m the one who just spends time with him. You’re his boyfriend. Your alone time together should be different.”

Gary sighed. He knew what was coming. “And what do you suggest, Marky?”

Mark topped off his plate with a drizzle of sauce and handed it to Gary. “Falafel wrap with hummus and tzatziki. It’s one of his favorites. Go on, take it to him.”

Gary looked down at the plate, the wrap made with love and tenderness. “Thanks, mate,” he said sheepishly.

“Take it to him. Show him you care.”

Gary kept staring at the plate. “You mean show him YOU care. I didn’t even know he liked falafel.”

“You’ll come to learn these things about him,” Mark assured him.

Gary shook his head. “I’m not going to pretend I made this for him.”

“But…”

“We’re fine, really,” Gary said a little too brashly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“I was only trying to help,” Mark replied. “I don’t mean to intrude.”

“No, it’s fine. I appreciate the effort.” Gary shrugged. “It’s just that Rob and I aren’t a traditional couple. He’s not going to buy me flowers and chocolates, and I’m not going to make him a falafel wrap on set.”

“Oh.” Mark almost sounded disappointed.

Just then, Robbie rounded the corner and grinned at the two. “What do we have here? Why didn’t you tell me you found the catering?”

Gary held out the plate. “Mark made you a falafel wrap.”

Robbie grabbed the plate with one hand and threw his opposite arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Cheers, mate! Ooh, and just how I like it!”

Gary watched as Mark beamed, reflecting Robbie’s happiness. He mustered up a smile himself. 

“Eat up. We’re due for rehearsal soon.”

“Yes, Captain Barlow,” Robbie said with a mouth full of falafel.

Gary reached out and brushed some crumbs off the younger man’s shirt. “You’re the messiest eater I’ve ever seen! What am I going to do with you?” His hand rested on Robbie’s chest.

“Anything you want,” came a suggestive reply. Robbie’s tongue darted out to lick the sauce from his lips. 

Gary caught himself staring for a moment too long and jerked his hand away. “I’ll, um, go make sure Howard and Jay are ready for the rehearsal.”

“I can check on them,” Mark offered, untangling himself from Robbie’s arm and handing Robbie’s plate back to him. Somehow, without a word passing between them, Mark had taken Robbie’s plate and held it for him while he ate. It was a sweet gesture that made Gary’s skin crawl.

“No, that’s alright. I’ve got it.” Gary dashed off, leaving Mark and Robbie to shrug at each other in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fucking pisses me off!” Robbie huffed on the ride back to the hotel. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Gary said, trying to calm him. Jason and Mark were always better at talking Robbie down, but Mark had insisted they ride alone while the other three rode in the other car.

“He didn’t have a go at you, did he? He fucking got on a microphone and announced that I was late because I’m a diva!”

“He didn’t call you a diva,” Gary reasoned.

“He might as well have! We all arrived at the same time, the time we were told to arrive, and I’m the one they have a go at!” Robbie crossed his arms and sunk into his seat.

Gary rubbed his leg soothingly. “It’s alright. It’s over. You got your revenge… I think.” He thought back to how Robbie had changed the words at the opening of “The Flood” to call out the organiser. It was more confusing than anything.

Robbie’s hand dropped on top of his. “I wouldn’t have even gotten back on that stage if it weren’t for you.”

The blonde swallowed. “Me?”

“The four of you,” Robbie elaborated. “If it was just me solo, I would have walked off that stage and kept on walking. I didn’t even want to do that stupid San Remo festival in the first place.”

Gary looked at their hands, Robbie’s on top of his own, sitting on the other man’s thigh. “I’m glad you took our perspective into consideration.”

Robbie smiled at him. He seemed calmer now. “I’m not going to let you lads down this time.”

Gary smiled back at him. “I know.”

“I just want to get back to our room and crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened.”

“‘Our room?’” Gary questioned.

“Your room,” Robbie corrected himself. “It’s basically my room now anyways.”

“I’ve noticed,” the older man teased. “You only came in with an armful of toiletries last night, and I couldn’t find anything of my own this morning.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Gary replied with no conviction.

Robbie leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for putting up with me, Gaz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You can still find video of the San Remo “The Flood” performance on YouTube.


	6. Chapter 6

“Something’s bothering you,” Robbie commented after yet another performance of “The Flood.”

“I’m fine,” Gary muttered halfheartedly. He pulled his ear piece out and handed it along with his microphone to a production assistant.

“You had this look throughout the performance.”

“I didn’t have a look,” Gary denied. “That’s just how I look.”

Robbie pouted. “You don’t always look like someone kicked a puppy in front of you.”

Gary made a beeline for the back loading door, but Robbie continued to follow him.

“Just tell me what’s wrong. You talked me down from that San Remo fiasco. Let me help.”

Gary shook his head as he climbed into the waiting car. “The only thing bothering me right now is the crazy man following me when I’m trying to get back to the hotel.”

Robbie looked over his shoulder expecting to find the crazy man Gary referenced. “Oh, you mean me. Well, as luck would have it, we’re staying at the same hotel.” 

He motioned for Gary to scoot over. The older man reluctantly moved, and Robbie took a seat beside him.

“Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” he pressed.

“Nothing.”

They sat in silence the entire ride back to the hotel and on the lift up to their floor.

“Rob, your room is over there,” Gary pointed out when Robbie kept following him.

The younger man shrugged. “I’m spending some quality time with my boyfriend.”

The B-word burned in Gary’s ears. “No, you’re not, and I’m not your boyfriend. You’ve made that very clear.”

Robbie’s lips pulled down into a frown. “What?”

Gary unlocked the door, and Robbie pushed his way in despite the blonde’s objections.

“What are you on about?”

“Nothing!”

“You’re angry with me, and I want to know why.”

“I’m not angry with you. Please go back to your room.” Gary held the door open for him.

“What did I do?”

Gary let out a long frustrated sigh and swung the door shut. “Why are you even pretending to be with me if Mark’s who you really want?”

Robbie’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What? Marky’s the reason we’re pretending.”

“You have feelings for him. It’s pretty obvious!”

Robbie shook his head. “I love him like a brother.”

“Brothers aren’t all over each other like you two.”

“When were we all over each other?”

Gary let out a bitter laugh. “Are you kidding me? Every single time we sing ‘The Flood!’ I’ve had a front row seat to the ‘Rob and Mark Show’ every night!”

Robbie was taken aback by Gary’s tone.

“Is that why you’re angry? Because you’re jealous of Marky?”

Gary clenched his hands into fists. “His name’s Mark, and I’m not jealous of him,” he said between gritted teeth.

Robbie gave him a disbelieving look. “I think you are.”

“Go. Away.” Gary emphasized each syllable.

“Why are you jealous of Marky?”

“I’m not jealous of Mark!”

Robbie took the few steps to close the gap between their bodies. “Talk to me.”

Gary was now face to face with the popstar who had been clouding his mind with confusing thoughts for weeks. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t even know why it’s bothering me so much.”

“That Marky and I are close?”

Gary looked away. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “Yeah. He knows your favorite foods and where you like to be touched. You two just fit so well together.”

Robbie pressed his forehead against Gary’s like he had done earlier on stage with Mark. “Would you rather I do this with you?”

Gary stared into intense green eyes. “Yes,” he admitted.

The taller man leaned in and captured his lips. Gary felt himself being pushed back against the door. When they broke, he found he had grabbed fistfuls of the other man’s shirt, keeping him in place.

He cleared his throat. “I don’t recall you doing that with Mark.”

“No, just you, Gaz. Just you,” Robbie assured.

“Good.” Gary pulled him back in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

“Aaahhh!” Gary screamed as someone suddenly yanked the headphones off his head.

“You weren’t listening to a word I said!” Robbie complained. They were seated next to each other on the plane.

The older man snatched his headphones back and set them down carefully next to his laptop. “I’m trying to work here.”

Robbie peaked at the screen. “You’re watching Star Wars clips on YouTube.”

”It’s solely for research purposes,” Gary defended unconvincingly. “John Williams’s music is inspiring.”

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with you being a fanboy.”

“Obviously not.”

Gary couldn’t keep a straight face. The moment he looked into Robbie’s eyes, they both burst into fits of laughter.

When Gary saw a flight attendant walking toward them with a stern look on her face, he placed a finger on Robbie’s lips to shush him. Robbie’s eyes sparkled with mirth. He took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Gary was paralysed by surprise for a moment before he regained his composure and pulled his hand away quickly. 

“Um, what were you wanting to talk about?”

“Oh, do you think the line ‘travelling at the speed of love’ is corny?”

Gary shrugged. “I like corny.”

“I know you do.” Robbie tapped a few buttons on his own laptop and turned the screen toward Gary. “All done.”

Gary shook his head in amazement. “I just sent you the track this morning.”

Robbie laid his head on Gary’s shoulder. “You’re my John Williams.”

Gary turned to kiss the top of his head. “Now that’s corny!”

Robbie lowered his voice and nipped at the blonde’s ear. “Or maybe I figured the quicker I finished this track, the more time we’ll have for other more recreational activities later.”

Gary swallowed and realised his mouth had gone dry. “Oh.”

Later at baggage claim, Mark sidled up next to Gary. “You two looked quite comfortable with each other on the flight.”

Gary shrugged. “We were just keeping each other entertained.”

“I saw you kiss him.”

“On the top of the head.”

“Well, you were hardly going to kiss him anywhere else in public, were you?”

Gary frowned. “Mark, why are you so… enthusiastic about our relationship?”

Mark looked down and blushed. “I want to see him happy. Honestly, that’s all I want for him. He deserves to be happy.”

Gary eyed him carefully. “And you’re not trying to live vicariously through me?”

Mark bit his lip. “I guess I do wonder what it’d be like… but I would never try to get in the way of you two, I swear!”

“I know, Mark. I know,” Gary relented. “It’s been nice. He makes me laugh. He makes me cringe. He challenges my patience and my creativity. It’s like…” Gary tried to find the right words.

“Falling in love with your best friend,” Mark finished for him.

“Yeah.” Gary paused again and sighed. “I just worry I’m not enough for him, that there’s someone else who’d be more suited for him.”

“Gaz,” Mark said quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Just looking at him, I know how much he loves you.”

“Really?”

“He lights up when he’s around you.”

Gary blushed. “I can’t imagine why.”

“You make him happy.”

“You don’t think he’d be happier with someone else? Someone better looking? Someone who has more in common with him? Someone more sexually experienced?”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “You two haven’t…?”

Gary shook his head. “And please don’t start telling me what he likes in bed. There’s only so much advice I can take.”

Mark shook his head and chuckled. “All I’m going to say about it is that it’s sex with Robbie Williams. How bad can it be?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Plus, there was this one time in the 90’s when we were sharing a hotel room. He made me hide in the cupboard while he brought this girl back to the room.”

Gary put his hand against Mark’s mouth. “Please don’t continue that story.”

“At the very least, you know he knows what he’s doing in bed,” Mark mumbled through his hand.

Gary pulled away and closed his eyes before speaking. “And what if he’s not serious about this? He changes his mind so easily.”

“Do you know the last time he’s been this serious about someone? This is new for him too. Give him a chance.”

Gary nodded as he considered the other man’s words.

“And even if it doesn’t work out, you should at least get a good shag out of it,” Mark quipped.

Gary looked across the conveyor belt where Robbie was showing Jason something on his phone. The brunette glanced up and caught his gaze. He winked at Gary and followed with a cheeky grin. Gary couldn’t help but smile back.

“I guess sex with Robbie Williams wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gary awoke to a massive tattooed arm wrapped around his waist. It took him a groggy moment to recall inviting Robbie back to his room the night before. His heart was pounding, but the breath at the back of his neck was soothing.

He put his hand on top of the fingers splayed against his stomach. Robbie started to stir at the touch. 

“Mmm… Gaz…”

The younger man shifted, and that’s when Gary felt a hardness pressed against the small of his back. Gary arched his back, and Robbie moaned at the further contact. Robbie’s hand slid from his stomach to his hip, gripping tightly as he ground against Gary’s backside. Gary pushed back, suddenly aware of his own painfully erect member.

“Gaz?” Robbie asked, sounding more awake. “What are we doing?”

“Shouldn’t you of all people know?” Gary responded.

“Are you sure about this? It could really affect our friendship.”

Gary grabbed Robbie’s hand back and placed it on his crotch. “I’m sure.”

“Fucking hell!” the brunette exclaimed, palming at Gary’s erection through his boxers. His hand slipped inside the waistband, and he began to stroke Gary slowly, testing the waters.

The older man threw his head back, and he felt Robbie press a kiss into his hair. 

“More,” Gary muttered, thrusting into Robbie’s hand. “I need more.”

Suddenly, the hand was gone, making Gary whimper at the loss. Robbie turned him around so that they were finally face to face. Green eyes nervously searched his own, looking for permission. Gary leaned in and kissed him gently at first before pressing his lips and his cock needily against the other man. 

Robbie pulled both of their underwear off hastily, tossing them across the room. He pushed their hips together, and Gary groaned when his cock finally met Robbie’s. He lined up their members and began to stroke with a firm grip. Gary muffled a scream in Robbie’s neck. He placed his hand on top of Robbie’s and quickened the pace.

“Gaz… fuck…” Robbie’s breathing was becoming erratic. Gary moaned obscenely in his ear, and that pushed him over the edge. He came, spreading himself across Gary’s abdomen. Gary soon followed suit, biting down on Robbie’s shoulder to keep silent. He laid back to catch his breath.

“That was hotter than anything I’ve imagined,” Gary said between gasps. 

“You’ve thought about this before?” Robbie asked with a smirk.

Gary blushed. “Erm, well, yeah. You are my boyfriend and all.”

“We were only supposed to be pretending,” Robbie said, his fingers playing with the sticky hairs leading down Gary’s stomach to his groin.

“I think they call it method acting.”

Robbie giggled. “That’s one hell of a performance!”

Gary pushed himself up and placed a kiss on Robbie’s lips. “Two thumbs up?”

Robbie chased his mouth with another kiss. “Where exactly would you like me to place those thumbs?”

Gary rubbed his eyes. “Why don’t we get a couple more hours of sleep, and then maybe we can find out?”


	9. Chapter 9

Gary was flying high. The album had done unbelievably well, better than any of them had imagined. The tour they had worked so hard on was about to kick off with record-breaking tickets sales. He was pretty sure they even broke the internet briefly.

His relationship with Robbie, however undefined, had progressed into a sexually satisfying, mutually beneficial ordeal. Robbie was always challenging him, throwing out new ideas, musically and otherwise.

Things were going his way. It was almost too good to be true.

“Tonight is the night, lads!” Gary said excitedly, clapping his hands together gleefully. “First show of the tour!” He glanced around the stage. “Where are Mark and Rob?”

Howard pointed behind him. “I think I saw them playing footie with the Pet Shop Boys backstage.”

Gary shook his head. “That’s ridiculous. I’ll go grab them. We’ve got a few things to go over before the show.”

Gary made his way behind the stage, and just as Howard had said, Mark and Robbie were kicking around a football with the opening act. Mark kicked the ball through their makeshift goal, and Robbie tackled him to the ground in celebration.

“Mark Owen for the win!”

Gary watched as Mark threw his arms around Robbie and held him close. He ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Alright, lads, quick band meeting onstage.”

Robbie turned to Gary, a cheeky grin still plastered on his face. It faded when he saw the look on the older man’s face. “We’ll be right there, Gaz.”

He pushed himself up and held out a hand for Mark to pull him up. Mark smiled sheepishly at Gary.

Gary kept an eye on the two youngest members of the band the entire night, from Mark beaming proudly at Robbie when they appeared for the first time as a five-piece to the two slow dancing during “Never Forget.” He chugged his glass of wine quickly right before the 90’s section and watched as Mark and Robbie danced like idiots in front of him. They played off of each other well, a chemistry, Gary realised bitterly. 

He went to find the remainder of the bottle of wine immediately after the concert.

“Gaz has the right idea, fellas!” Howard gave him a slap on the back. “Let’s go out and celebrate!”

Mark and Robbie gave each other a look.

“You can come out with us,” Jason offered. “You can still celebrate without drinking.”

Gary sidled up next to Robbie. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

The two youngest shared another look, one that Gary found quite annoying that he couldn’t read. “Alright. Let’s go!” Robbie finally agreed after an unspoken exchange of words.

Half an hour in at the club, Gary had already downed two drinks and was working on his third. He watched as Mark and Robbie danced happily on the dance floor, oblivious to anyone around them.

“Don’t look so miserable,” Howard commented, approaching the bar for another drink. He followed Gary’s gaze. “Be more like those two twats dancing without a care in the world.”

Gary looked away. “They’re inseparable, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Howard laughed. “I think Mark just put up with the three of us until he could convince Rob to come back.”

Gary took another sip of his drink and turned back to the dance floor. “Where’d they go?”

Howard shrugged. “They’re adults… mostly. They can take care of themselves… mostly.”

Jason danced up and joined them. “Rob and Mark said they’re heading back to the hotel. I might take off soon too.” He grinned at a girl sitting at the bar. “Maybe not too soon.”

Gary threw back the rest of his drink and ordered another, determined not to let Mark and Robbie ruin his night.

He returned to the hotel an hour later and found himself knocking on Robbie’s door.

“Hey, Gaz.”

The popstar was clad in nothing but his briefs. Gary’s heart sunk at his state of undress.

“Where’s Mark?”

Robbie shrugged. “In his room, I suppose.”

“Oh.” Gary stood awkwardly at the door. “You left the club kinda early.”

“We just felt strange there, especially Marky. That first year of sobriety is hard.”

“Hmm,” Gary acknowledged contemplatively. “Mind if I come in?”

Robbie retreated to the bed and motioned for Gary to join him.

The older man grinned and laid down beside him. “You missed Jay trying to chat up a bird.”

“Did she fall asleep as he talked about lentils and tofu?”

Gary giggled. “She just kept smiling and nodding. She did make this one move.” Gary slid his hand up and down Robbie’s thigh as an example. “That shut him up quickly.”

Robbie laughed but didn’t object to the hand on his thigh, so Gary moved it up higher.

“Eh, Gaz, what are you doing?”

“Enjoying the night with my boyfriend.” He leaned in, but Robbie turned away, pushing the hand off his thigh as he sat up.

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“You smell like a distillery.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Gaz…”

Gary frowned. “Why are you pushing me away?”

“Because you’re drunk.”

“Or is it because I’m not Mark?” Gary spat.

“What?”

“You two have been all over each other all day.”

“We’re mates.” Robbie paused. “Are you still jealous of Mark?”

“Fuck off. Forget I said anything.” Gary made to get up, but Robbie caught his arm.

“Gaz…” He was silenced by Gary’s lips pressing against his own possessively. Robbie pushed him away gently. 

Gary looked up to see green eyes glazed with want. He leaned in and captured Robbie’s lips once more. His hands found the brunette’s knees and pushed them open, nudging his body between his legs.

One hand palmed at Robbie’s crotch, while the other made to undo his own trousers. The man beneath him squirmed, reaching for the lube and condoms on the nightstand. He slapped the necessities into Gary’s hand and tugged his briefs off simultaneously.

Gary shoved two fingers into him roughly, relishing the way it made Robbie whimper needily. He soon pulled them out and stacked Robbie’s calves on top of his shoulders, lining himself up to the ill-prepared hole. His fingers dug into Robbie’s thighs, holding him in place.

Robbie bit his lip and clutched the sheets as Gary pushed in. He gave the younger man a brief moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. A fleeting thought in the back of Gary’s mind told him to slow down, that he could hurt Robbie. It didn’t seem to be an issue though.

“Oh, yes!” Robbie moaned. “Harder!” he pleaded. “I need more.”

It was all Gary needed to spur him on. He quickened his pace and pushed harder into the younger man. When Robbie’s eyes fluttered closed, Gary reached one hand over to grab his chin. 

“Look at me!” he commanded. He couldn’t bear the thought of Robbie imagining someone else, a different bandmate.

“Yes, Captain.” Bold green eyes stared up at him.

“Say my name.”

“Gaz… Gary… oh fuck… Barlow…”

He groaned in frustration when Gary pulled out of him completely.

“Roll over.”

Robbie scrambled up and did as he was told, ass perched in the air. Without warning, Gary reentered him, fucking him harder and faster this time, his balls slapping obscenely against Robbie’s cheeks.

Robbie’s hand wandered to his neglected cock, but Gary grasped his wrist and jerked it away.

“Please, Gaz. I’m so close,” Robbie uttered breathlessly.

“You can come when I say you can.”

“Please.”

“Not yet.”

“Oh fuck! Gaz, please!”

A few more thrusts and Gary finally reached around and wanked him off unsteadily.

Robbie threw his head back. “Oh, fuck, yes!”

The brunette rocked his hips back and forth to meet Gary’s cock and hand, respectively. He came with a loud shout and a shudder, collapsing into the pillows. Watching Robbie come undone pushed Gary over the edge, and he came moments later.

The older man pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

“That was fucking amazing, Gaz.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Gary agreed wordlessly. He was already dozing off, the physical exertion and the alcohol finally catching up to him. He was asleep before Robbie had finished talking, missing the most important thing he had to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading!

Gary awoke to a massive hangover. His head pounded, and his body felt wrecked. He rolled out of bed and looked around for Robbie’s toiletry bag. He found it in the bathroom and dug around for some ibuprofen. Finding the small bottle, he popped two tablets in his mouth and swallowed with a mouthful of water from the little plastic cup by the sink. He refilled the cup and took another swig of water.

Walking back out into the main room, he studied the man sleeping peacefully on the bed. His stomach churned as the evening’s events came flooding back to him. There were bruises all along Robbie’s limbs, from his shoulders to his wrists and distinctly along his inner thighs. Red scratch marks showed prominently against his dark tattoos. There was a combination of blood and lube smeared on his right butt cheek.

Gary turned around and ran straight back into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before the contents of his stomach came back up. After cleaning himself up, Gary quickly scrambled to get dressed and made a beeline for the door, leaving Robbie still asleep in the room.

He closed the door behind him and tiptoed toward his room.

“You look terrible.” He was shocked to hear Mark’s voice. “Are you alright?” 

Gary looked across the corridor to find Mark exiting his own room.

“Fine,” Gary started to reply. He sighed. “No, actually, I’m a wreck.”

Mark motioned for him to join him in his room. Inside, they sat side by side on Mark’s bed. The younger man remained silent, waiting for Gary to gather his thoughts.

“I’m jealous,” Gary admitted quietly.

“Of what?” Mark questioned.

Gary waved a hand in the air. “Of everything you two share. Just watching the two of you together yesterday, I can’t ever be like that with him.”

“Oh.” Mark was taken aback by the admission. “Your relationship is different. You said that yourself.”

Gary dropped back onto the bed hopelessly. “That’s what I thought when we first started this thing.”

“What changed?”

“I think I’m falling in love with him.” Gary’s whisper was barely audible. He covered his face with his hands. “Oh god.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Mark gave him a sad smile even though Gary couldn’t see him through his hands. “He’s very easy to fall in love with.”

Gary pushed himself up onto his elbows. “We had agreed from the start that this would only last until the end of the tour.”

“Rob can change his mind very easily,” Mark tried to assure him.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. ‘Out of sight; out of mind,’” he repeated the words Robbie had told him months ago regarding Mark’s feelings. His thoughts returned to the state he had left Robbie in, and he collapsed back on the bed. “And I was such a knob last night.”

“Oh?”

“All that anxiety mixed with a little too much drink, I took it out on him, on his body. I wanted to lay my claim on him. I can’t—” Gary was cut short by a rap at the door.

“Marky?” Robbie called out. “Can I talk to you?”

Gary’s eyes widened. Mark pointed to the bathroom, and Gary popped out of the bed and ran to hide.

Once Mark saw the bathroom door shut, he opened the door for Robbie. “Good morning!” he said cheerfully.

The younger man grinned at him. “I don’t know where you get the energy at this time of day!”

“It’s half past ten!”

“I’m not usually up until noon.”

“We can go down to the lobby and get some coffee if you’d like,” Mark offered.

“Yeah, maybe in a little bit.” Robbie shuffled around nervously. “I really need to talk to someone.”

Mark patted the spot beside him on the bed. Robbie plopped down on his stomach and played with the sheets.

“See, this thing with Gaz, it wasn’t supposed to be serious.”

Mark’s eyes flicked to the bathroom door and then back to Robbie.

“But something’s different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Robbie sighed helplessly. “It all happened before I even realised it. Now everything’s so complicated! Why can’t love be simple? It would have been so easy to fall in love with you.”

Mark shifted on the bed. “Why couldn’t you?” he asked quietly.

Robbie pushed himself up onto his side and smiled whimsically at the other man. “Because you deserve so much better than I could ever be,” he said honestly. “You deserve someone who can love as purely and openly as you do.”

“And that can’t be you?”

“I’m petty and spiteful and selfish. I’d tarnish that beautiful soul of yours, and I’d hate myself every day for it. Then I’d end up resenting you. I love you too much for that.” Robbie hesitated momentarily but then continued. “I probably should have told you that a long time ago.”

Mark smiled sadly, blinking back tears as he leaned down to kiss Robbie on the forehead. “I love you too, Bob, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Does Gaz make you happy?”

Robbie looked down. “Yes,” he admitted. After a moment, he looked up with a cheeky grin. “God! The things I let him do to me last night, and I was begging for it! Gary Barlow made me fucking gag for it! I can barely walk properly!”

Mark coughed uncomfortably but smiled kindly at his friend nonetheless. “Well, that’s a lovely depiction of your relationship, but if he makes you happy, don’t let him go. This doesn’t have to end when the tour ends.”

“It doesn’t?” Robbie sounded genuinely surprised. The thought hadn’t occurred to him. “But what if it’s not what Gaz wants?”

“Go back to your room. I’ll find Gaz and send him to you. Then you two need to be honest with each other.”

Robbie bounced up and kissed Mark’s cheek. “Thanks, Marky.”

After he left the room, Gary reappeared from the bathroom door. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I suppose you heard all that?” Mark questioned.

“Yeah.”

“You should go talk to him.”

“Yeah,” Gary agreed. He made to exit but paused at the door. “I’m sorry. I know this can’t be easy for you.”

“Just take care of him.”

“I will,” Gary promised.

—-

Gary knocked quietly at Robbie’s door. He had half a mind to turn around and run the other way, but his feet stayed planted outside the hotel room.

The brunette opened the door and smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You were gone when I woke up. My mind went to some paranoid places.”

Gary shook his head. “I just needed some air.” He paused. “And some time to think.”

“Oh.” 

“Can we talk?”

Robbie stepped aside to let the older man in. He closed the door behind them and turned his gaze to the ground near Gary’s feet. “I know what you’re going to say.”

Gary raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

“I scared you off last night when I said it, didn’t I?”

“Said what?” the blonde asked in confusion.

“You know.”

“Know what?”

Robbie studied the look on Gary’s face. “You didn’t hear it, did you? I’ve gone and embarrassed myself now, haven’t I?”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear a thing. I fell asleep,” Gary replied sheepishly.

Robbie threw himself onto the bed face first and groaned into the sheets. “I’m such a knob!”

Gary sat gingerly beside him and rubbed gentle circles onto his back. “That makes two of us.” 

“What do you mean? You’re the one keeping everything together.”

“I was awful to you last night.”

Robbie lifted his head off the bed to peek at the blonde. “Is this about Marky again?”

“I was jealous and insecure, and I was so rough with you.” He traced one of the scratch marks running down Robbie’s forearm with his finger.

Robbie grinned at the memory. “I should make you jealous more often.”

“You enjoyed that?”

Robbie turned over onto his back, momentarily wincing at the pain in his behind. “You didn’t?”

“Well, yeah, but look at the state of you.” Gary gestured at the scratches and bruises.

“Gaz,” Robbie said seriously, “I’ve had a lot of sex in my lifetime, and I mean a lot. Last night was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Gary blushed. “I’ve seen the tabloids. I can’t be the best shag you’ve ever had.”

“I guess being in love with a person makes it that much better.”

Gary’s jaw dropped. “You love me?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said after we had sex last night,” Robbie explained. He quickly added, “But you didn’t say anything back, and you were gone in the morning. I guess that says a lot.”

Gary silenced him with a kiss. “I love you too.”

“So what happens now?”

Gary laid down beside him and took his hand. “Now we start dating for real.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a terribly needy boyfriend,” Robbie said earnestly.

Gary laughed. “Oh, I’m well aware. Being your fake boyfriend these past few months has taught me that at least.”

“What else has it taught you?”

Gary brought Robbie’s hand to his lips. “That I don’t ever want to be without you.”


End file.
